The Unclaimed Demigod
by willco66
Summary: Jason is a 13 year old Demigod, who hasn't been claimed by his godly parent. Takes 12 years after Last Olympian. Chapter 3 being written
1. My LA teacher grows snake legs

This is my first chapter, of my first story. Read and Review. Chapter 2 now here.

**The Unclaimed Demigod**

**

* * *

Twelve years after the events in the Last Olympian  
**

I walked into Social Studies, hoping Mr. Cadellan was absent today. He was, and in his place were two men. One was young, who looked like he was in his late 20s, however, there looked like there were a few strands of grey in his black hair. The other was elderly and was sitting in a wheelchair. On the board was written the words, Mr. Brunner. Neither of the two men looked like he could be Mr. Brunner. Next to him, my friend, Geo, gasped. I was wondering why Geo had gasped, when the man in the wheelchair said "Hello class. I am Mr. Brunner, acting as substitute teacher for Mr. Cadellan, your Social Studies teacher, as he is away on a conference on being a better teacher. This here is my assistant Mr. Jackson." As Mr. Jackson wrote on the board some Greek letters, the class clown threw a paper ball at him. Mr. Jackson caught it behind his back, and then nailed a swish into the trashcan. After that, I knew today would be good.

After Mr. Brunner gave an awesome lecture on Ancient Greece (It felt like he'd actually been there) we went to my other classes. It seemed that everyone was at this teacher conference, that no one had mentioned before, because both my Science and English classes had subs too. Mr. Underwood, our sub in Science, was on crutches, and gave a 10-minute rant about the destruction of nature when someone asked him a question. He was just as much of a nature nut as Geo was. Our English sub, Ms. Calico, seemed to like me, though she gave me Lunch Detention over sharpening my pencil, when there were guys bouncing of the walls. After grabbing some food in the lunch line, I headed to the English classroom.

Strangely, there was no one there except Ms. Calico. Usually, there were at least 5 people in here, either working on schoolwork, or in Lunch Detention. Miss Calico looked up at me and said "Jasson Mathewss, you have great potential." My first thought was, 'what are you talking about,' but there was something different about her voice. If a snake could speak, it would speak like Ms. Calico, and she also seemed to be more reptilian. Then she came out from behind her desk, and I realized that her legs were scaly, like the trunk of a snake. I was running for the door, when the guidance counselor Ms. Salis walked in

"Help," I cried out to her, "She's a monster!"

"I know." said Ms. Salis, and she changed into a second snake woman. "Come with uss. We can help you."

"No way!"

There was no way out. I would have taken my chances against Ms. Calico, but when I turned, she pulled out a spear out from behind her desk. Suddenly, I heard a scream from behind me. I turned again, and I saw a sword point sticking out of her chest, as she turned to yellow dust. Behind her, sword in hand was Mr. Jackson. "Let's run, Jason." Said Mr. Jackson, as behind me Ms. Calico threw her spear at Mr. Jackson, and bounced off his chest.

"How did -." I began. But Mr. Jackson stopped me.

"No time Jason," He said "I have to get you out of here. Come on!" Given the choice between an invulnerable man and a snake lady, I followed Mr. Jackson out of the classroom. While we ran along the hallway, he pulled out a cell phone, dialed a number, and put it to his ear. "Hello Mr. D. It's Percy." He said, "Can you get Annabeth on the phone since her cell is broken… Yes Mr. D, I do like to talk to you, but I'm having trouble right now. So can I talk to Annabeth … Oh, she's on a quest… Um, could you call up the Hunters or someone then…Thanks Mr. D. Bye."

"Who was that, Mr. Jackson?" I asked.

"That was Mr. D, director of Camp Half-Blood."

"What's Camp Half-Blood, Mr. Jackson?"

"It's a summer camp, and call me Percy." I didn't have time to ask any further questions, as we had arrived at where Percy had wanted to go. We were in front of an eighth grade Math classroom. Percy opened the door and walked in.

"Yes?" said the teacher, looking suspicious.

Percy snapped his fingers and said, "I am Petunia's guardian, and I need to get her out of school, because her grandmother has died." The teacher blinked, and sent Petunia, the school bully, out of the classroom.

"Who's the kid, Percy?" Petunia asked.

"Doesn't matter, Petunia. Who or what are the monsters in this building?" Percy replied.

"Well, I know Ms. Salis is a dracaena."

"Percy killed her." Jason said.

"Shut up, runt!"

"Who's a runt, fatso!"

"Quiet, both of you." said Percy, "Please continue Petunia."

"Um, We think Norman Johnson is a monster too, but we aren't certain. That's –" Petunia was interrupted by a loud bellow, that shook the hallway. Without hesitation, the three of us ran towards the main doors. We almost got there too.

* * *

Read and review for more.


	2. I Stop a Flying Car

Sorry this Chapter is short. Review with suggestions.

* * *

In front of us, Norman Johnson blocked are way to the door. According to school rumors, he was a professional bodybuilder whose business failed. He always wore a sombrero, but he wasn't Mexican. I was wondering what he was doing here, when several snakewomen showed up behind him. Percy told Petunia to get some guy named Chiron, and told me to run to the docks, which were about a block away, before yelling out "Hey, Beefboy! Let me kill you for, let me see, the 7th time!" and attacked.

I soon got lost in the containers by the docks, as above I could hear helicopters. Finally, I turned a left, and saw the docks ahead. It was deserted, or so I thought. "Hello Jasson. Come with uss. You will not be accepted anywhere elsse." More snake women had shown up.

I'd had enough, "Why?" I yelled.

The answer was strange. "Becausse of who your father wass." As the helicopter rotors grew louder, I thought, 'My dad was just a college kid like my mom. When he found out my mom was pregnant he just disappeared.' Then I noticed that the snake women were no longer looking at me.

Above me, hovered a helicopter manned by teenage girls. It fired a missile at the snake women, which exploded into green fire. Several girls rappelled down, began rolling when they hit the ground, pulled out their bows, and started shooting. That was when a half bull, half man creature, that looked vaguely like Norman Johnson ran around the corner, and picked up a car. Out of he corner of my eye, I saw Percy running towards me, when the bull-man threw the car. Percy wouldn't get to me in time. Then there was a flash of gold from my hands, and the car stopped in midair. There wasn't anything touching it. I saw darkness swelling up before me. The last thing I remember was the bull-man charging, with Percy standing in front of me, before I blacked out.

* * *

Who is Jason's father (hint, he is not a god)? Where will he be when he wakes up? What will happen next? Who were the girls in the helicopter? Review to find out.


End file.
